Judged
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: oneshot. When Téa and Yami learn about Yami’s past love life, Téa thinks that Yami only sees her as Téana. Could he convince her that he sees her? Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to my 41 story! I'm so excited! 9 more to go! Well, enjoy!**

"Judged"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated k+

Romance/ Poetry

Summary: one-shot. When Téa and Yami learn about Yami's past love life, Téa thinks that Yami only sees her as Téana. Could he convince her that he sees her?

Notes: I'm using poetry to change the settings and they'll be two voices. When it's in **bold** that means it's a girl's voice and when it's underlined it means it's a guys. Please understand.

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

**I sighed for the fifth time that day,**

**Looking outside the window,**

**Wondering when it will rain**

Téa Gardner looked from her mathematics book to the boy who was sitting three desks in front of her. She frowned.

**Doesn't even look back**

**Makes me feel sad**

Their friendship was never the same, not after that day, the one she remembered all to well. After all, that was when she discovered her past.

**Thinking at**

**That time we sat**

**When we where thinking**

**About the mystery**

"_Atemu?"_ _She had repeated, blinking._ _"So that's you real name, huh?"_ _He had nodded, looking back at the stone. "Yes… my true identity." He whispered the last part to himself, feeling the rock underneath his hand._

"_This must be shocking to you, isn't it?" she inquired softly, continuing to look at the former pharaoh's face. Once more he nodded. "This is who I am…"_

"_But not what you had." A voice appeared. When they turned around, Ishizu was behind them. The two had forgotten that she had been waiting for them. She bowled slightly to Yami._

_Yami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"_

"_I mean your memories my pharaoh. You may have your information but you do not remember the experiences."_

"_She's right Ya- I mean, Atemu. Think about it, the way this is, it's as if you were reading it from a book. You have to remember what it was like."_

_He stared at her, his eyes unreadable but she could take a guess. Surprised, shocked, or showing her that he agrees._

_Yami turned back to the Egyptian woman. "Can you do such a thing?"_

"_I have an Egyptian spell book that may."_

"_Then let's give it a try." He answered, determined. Ishizu nodded in respond. "As you wish my pharaoh." _

_As Ishizu began to walk out of the room; Yami and Téa walking behind her, the woman turned to the female teen. "It may be best that you stay here. We do not know if the spell will work and it's best not to take the risk of hurting you."_

"_She's right Téa. It's best to stay in the pyramid, we'll be right back."_

"_Okay."_

_It had been passed a few minutes since they left and the brunette was getting bored. She turned back to the tablets. She pouted. "Man, I wish I could read this." _

_The girl ran her fingers through the figures on the stone, well at least on the bottom. "It would have been cool to know what was happening through these times."_

_She continued to do this until they reached she edge. She was about to sit down again when see noticed a black line behind the tablet. "Huh?"_

_Téa put her finger there, feeling that it was a hole. 'That's odd.' She thought. 'Is this a secret passage?'_

_Surprisingly when she pushed it back, it wasn't heavy as she thought it would be. Sure she stopped once or twice to breath but at least it was moving. Once it was large enough for her to fit, she slipped through. _

'_So this is a secret passage!' she thought. 'And from the looks of it, someone was already here.'_

_She stared into the tunnel, stairs where formed and candies where lit on the sides. She carefully walked down until her feet touched no more and landed on solid ground, also to where no light was shone. _

_Téa walked around in the dark touching the walls of the cave until she felt something very awkward. The girl felt something carve. _

_/Flick/_

_She jumped back to turn to the light that was behind her…and to the person who was holding it. 'Atemu?'_

_He stared at her in shock as if she had done something wrong; not saying a word though his mouth remained open. Téa began to feel uncomfortable with his gaze on her like that. "A-A-Atemu?" she shuttered._

_His eyes never moved. "Téana?" he breathed._

'_Téana?' the female wondered. Silently, her head moved behind her. There, in back of her, was a giant stone statue. Carved in there was a female figure with short hair. That woman looked like her!_

_Shakily, her head turned back to the ancient former. His crimson orbs were still on her. "Téana." He repeated._

_She shook her head side to side. "A-Atemu. It's-it's me, Téa." she responded and as soon as he heard her name, he snapped out of whatever he was in._

_Their gaze locked once more. "Téa…"_

"_Yes, Téa…not Téana…Téa."_

"_Téa." He shook his head violently. "Téa…I'm…I'm so sorry." He spoke, looking at her. "I…I need to be alone."_

_Then he walked up the upstairs, leaving her in the dark._

**Remember? Remember that day**

**Remember that day what you said?**

**But you never spoke to me again?**

Since that day at the pyramid of Egypt, he never looked at her in the eye and said her name.

**Always avoiding my stare**

**Wishing I wasn't there**

Téana. That was her past, a commoner dancer who was in love with the pharaoh, and in vice versa. Ishizu had explained it to them and how their love was never settled since Atemu had died the night that they were suppose to marry. And sadly, she was killed after. They were murdered in his bedroom. Their love never got to bloom.

She looked back at her desk. She felt like a fool, the only reason he was with her was because she reminded him of a girl he once knew but never knew until he found his memories. Now, he probably longed for that girl…Téana.

She was no longer needed.

I remember those times,

I feel like a fool

Forgetting

And hurting you

Atemu dazed around the classroom, his mind wondering on other things until his mind came into the thought of Téa. He looked down at his desk, in shame.

Our friends try to find a solution

But it's impossible

When I'm the problem

He felt like the biggest fool on the planet since that day he called out to her past life's name. Of course there was no Téana. She was dead! It was only Téa. Not that he had a problem with it but it wasn't smart to call Téa, Téana. And the fact that he hasn't talk to her either, she probably thinks he wants her to be Téana.

But he didn't. He loved the way she was. She was beautiful, kind, cheerful, selfless, and many other positive words to describe her.

How could I speak to you

When I can't even say your name

Not even a simple 'hey'

He was in love with her, the beautiful Japanese minor whose name was going to be heard around the world one day. And in his mind he could picture it all, his future with the girl of his dreams. 'King of Games, Atemu Moto marries the best New York dancer, Téa Gardner.' A headliner would say and the news would be heard from east to west.

Then, the negative thought came into mind. What if she didn't return his feelings? There was a possible chance that she had liked him when they didn't know about the past but now, there may not be one.

He held his heart as his sorrow orbs were determined to stare back at the desk. Their friendship couldn't be the same, there was nothing left. It had to break completely or grow stronger. He had to take the risk.

**I'm caught in surprise**

**You don't know why**

**But you see through my eyes**

Class had ended, that was it. She packed her possessions into the brown bag and rose from her seat, walking through the school halls until she left the school grounds.

As she walked half way through, a handsome young man stopped in front of her path. She was startled, not expecting him after the long pause in their friendship. "Y-Yam, I mean, Atemu?" she said, looking up to stare into his beautiful pools of crimson.

"Téa." He responded in a smooth whisper, a hand coming up and cupping her cheek. Her face began to heat up as hot color showed on her cheeks.

He sighed softly, unsure on how it will turn out but knowing it had to be this way. He removed his hand from her face, only to grab her hand, stroking it softly.

"Téa." He repeated.

**Now there's something in your eyes**

**Wanting to tell me**

He gulped, his gaze never leaving hers. "Téa, I…there's something…you must hear."

In my mind

I want to cry

Knowing there maybe rejection

"I'm listening," she responded, shocking him. His palms sweating on hers, this was it.

"Téa, after all these years of knowing you , through Yugi's eyes and our past experiences, I've learned that you're a strong, cheerful, fun and loving, beauty brunette."

She blushed at all those things.

"And as I thought more about you, these feelings inside of me began to grow stronger too. I never knew what they were though, until we found out about Téana."

**There's her name again**

**Playing in my head**

She closed her eyes, knowing that he was going to tell her that she was Téana and that was the only reason he liked her. Atemu's eyes blinked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, before asking him to go on.

"When I found out about her, I thought 'Oh my gosh it's Téa!'. When Ishizu told me what happened, I was sad for what had happened but also joyful, you wish to know why?"

The girl nodded. "Because I had you in the past. You were there and you were my love. Now, I wish to have you in the future, this time, it would end differently." 

**Joy over runs me**

**You noticed who I am**

Téa's eyes were filled with tears. She wiped half of them with a smile before tackling the male teen down. She rested her head on his chest, sighing.

"Shhh, everything's going to be okay." He assured her.

Minutes passed, and after a few sniffs, the female looked up. "A-A-Atemu?"

"Yes?" he responded softly.

"I love you."

He was a bit startled but came to her ear and said, "I love you too and only you."

She exhaled, "There's one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"Can I still call you Yami?"

He grinned. "Whatever you wish my dear, whatever you wish."

She smiled, and rested her head once more.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? This is how they know about Téana and I made up the whole pyramid stuff, okay. I'm sorry but that was the only way it could make sense. **

**Remember there's a coming part called "One…or the Other" so if you liked this, you may like the sequel. It has romance, adventure, tragedy, and a love triangle. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Merry Christmas Everyone,**

**By Dark Shining Light **


End file.
